Whatsoever I Desire is Mine
by Entropy-Fan
Summary: A longish story set in Season 1 Episode 13 of Grimm. Nick is spying on Captain Renard, trying to figure out a way to get the coins from him at the same time fighting some unexpected urges caused or perhaps heightened by his proximity to the coins. The title is from the epigraph of that episode.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so if you want to you can let me know what you think about it._ **

There was a car idling on the corner of the street. It was a small, yellow car and although he couldn't quite make it out, he was sure the emblem was that of a Volkswagen. It had been there when he arrived at his condo three hours earlier, and it was still there now, waiting.

Sean Renard peeked out of his curtains again and winced. He knew he was supposed to get the impression that this was just another empty car parked by the curb for the night; perhaps its owner had popped in to visit someone in one of the neighbouring houses; perhaps it had gotten a flat tire or an engine failure and the owner had to abandon it there while he or she went to look for help. But it had been hours and something didn't feel right. When he had passed by the car earlier in his mad rush to get home-to be somewhere safe-he had felt a presence. Someone or something was inside that car and it was watching him. Perhaps the most unsettling part of the whole situation was that Sean was certain he had been in contact with the person-the thing-before. So who could it be? Did his family send someone to check on him? But why, what could he possibly have that they couldn't just ask-  
Oh _merde_, the coins!  
He knew it: there was something in that car and it wanted the coins. He didn't know how his family could have out about them so quickly, but he would be damned to the furthest reaches of hell and back if he gave them up without a fight.

He took out his gun from the holster he had taken to wearing recently and he gave the coins in his pocket a quick rub for good luck.  
As quietly as he could, he snuck out of his condo and into the street, keeping to the shadows, treading softly.  
At this moment, he was grateful for the many unnecessary years he had spent training to be a detective. It had taught him patience. The Royal Families knew a thing or two about ambushes and battle strategies but they were notorious for having little patience.  
He snuck up behind the car and, barely stopping to take a breath, fired off a round into the air.  
Then he waited.  
There were no scrambling noises.  
No startled cries.  
No pleas for mercy.  
Nothing.  
He waited a second longer just in case but there was nothing more to do here. Upon investigation, the car was empty.  
He was being paranoid and he knew it.  
Grasping the coins in his hands, he reholstered his gun and slunk away back towards his house.

If there was one thing to be said for his neighbours, living next to a police captain had deadened their curiosity. He only saw a single curtain flicker as he walked back home. The rest remained stationary; they were all too used to the sounds of gunfire around these parts.

As Nick Burkhardt watched his captain stride back towards his house on those amazingly long legs of his, he breathed a sigh of relief and let the curtain fall back into position. He turned to the old woman and thanked her for letting him hide inside her house. She could only nod back in the same stunned silence that had fallen over her since the dark haired cop with intense eyes had flashed his badge and demanded she let him in "in aid of a police investigation of one of [her] neighbours". She was not entirely sure it was legal for him to demand to be let in, but there was something about the way his eyes were boring into her that assured her that he would find his way into her home whether or not she opened the door herself.

He looked like he was being chased by someone which must have been true because only a couple of seconds after he ran into her living room, several gunshots rang out from the street. She was glad he was leaving now because maybe the madness would stop and she could go untie her husband from their harness in the basement. His mouth was probably even aching from the gag by now.  
The intense-eyed cop nodded at her and flashed a dazzling smile before making a hasty exit.  
There was something off about his smile and she hoped that this was the last she would ever see of him.

Nick snuck out of the house and back towards the car. He inspected it for damages, hoping that there wouldn't be any irreparable damage done; the last thing he needed was Monroe getting mad at him for "commandeering" his car and then filling it with bullet holes. He knew using Monroe's car was a good idea. If the captain had pulled his gun because of a car he didn't even recognize, Nick could only imagine how crazy the captain would have gotten if he _had _recognized the vehicle and _had _thought someone he knew was following him.  
Those coins needed to be stopped.

Nick had been hiding in the backseat of Monroe's car for hours, watching the captain toying with those accursed coins.  
He was fondling them in an almost seductive manner, the way one might play with the hair of a lover as his lips trail kisses along his long-  
Nick stopped himself quickly as he tried to divert this dangerous train of thought.  
No time for that now.  
But the coins must have had a stronger effect on him than he suspected because he leaned against the car-right there on the side of the street, in plain view of whomever should choose to look out at the right moment-and felt his hand, as if on its own accord, snake down his pants. Before he had time to react to this, he was holding his rapidly stiffening member in his hand, watching his captain stride about his bedroom.  
His head began to fill up with a sensation of lightness and his eyes began to roll skyward.  
_No! Stop it, this is madness; you have a job to do._  
The feeling of euphoria fled from his head and he pulled his hand out of his pants.

He wondered if his excitement had had something to do with the adrenaline of running down the street, chased by a detective with a rather large _gun, goddammit!_ Was it possible that it had something to do with the coins? He had only been in contact with them for a few minutes but maybe that was enough. Just look what happened to poor Hank and even the Schakale; those coins were dangerous. Maybe he, as a Grimm, didn't have as much a lesser reaction to them as a _delayed_ one. He wondered just what he had gotten himself into these past few months. Or maybe, he was reluctant to even think about, his arousal had more to do with seeing Sean Renard at his most intimate and less with the coins. Or maybe the coins _intensified _the effect.  
He shuddered to think of what else those coins were capable of intensifying.  
He watched as the captain got ready for bed, laying the coins gently near his head, and felt more than a slight twinge of disappointment when Sean closed his heavy curtains and turned off his lights.

Nick spent another hour debating whether or not it would be worth it to sneak into Sean's house while he was asleep and removing those damn coins before they did any more harm. On the other hand, the captain had a gun and was obviously not afraid to use it. On yet a third hand, he wasn't sure he trusted himself to be in such a close vicinity to the captain and those coins. Things could happen. Things they would both regret.  
He wondered what the captain was dreaming of.

As if in answer to that, the curtains blocking his view of Sean Renard's sleeping form were suddenly flung open.  
Nick quickly turned off the lights inside the car and hid out of sight, with only his forehead and eyes peeking out over the door.  
This was a very curious development.  
He watched as the captain scanned the street slowly, but the weird part was that although he was staring intently, he didn't seem to be looking _at_the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean was awoken from his fitful sleep by the sound of a dull roar coming from just outside his balcony. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, opened the sliding doors, and stepped out onto the balcony.  
For all the crazy things he had been expecting-late night construction, unexpected traffic in the suburbs, an escaped lion from the local zoo, even-Sean was taken aback by what he saw beneath him. There, crowded in the streets of his sleepy neighbourhood, seemed to be some sort of celebration. There were thousands of people milling about, waving flags and chanting. He blinked and wiped the sleep out of his eyes as it all suddenly became crystal clear. Those people were there because of _him_! It was his name they were chanting and the flags they were waving bore the emblem of the coins (a sign he had long since begun to think of as his and his alone).  
These were his people; they had come willingly to to bow at his feet and he welcomed them with open arms.

"What the hell is he doing?" Nick wondered aloud, stepping out of the car to get a better view. Sean Renard was standing on his balcony, grinning and occasionally waving into the street. Nick wondered briefly if he ought to wave back and turn himself in for spying on the captain, but he changed his mind almost immediately. There was always the possibility that the older man was just having a coin-induced sleepwalking session and he wasn't going to risk getting in a _lot_ of trouble if he didn't have to. So he decided to wait.  
After a couple of minutes, the captain seemed to shiver with delight, breathing in deeply as though deriving some sort of power from the empty street.  
Then, with his eyes seeming to burn (and indeed they had turned a fiery red), Sean Renard reached for his clothes and a couple of seconds later, was standing in a pile of shredded clothing, wearing nothing but his holster.

Nick felt his eyes and mouth widen in disbelief as the earth seemed to drop out from beneath his feet.  
Never mind that Sean looked even more glorious than Nick had ever dared imagine while writhing in bed with Juliette every night, his eyes firmly shut. Never mind that he had the perfect vantage point to watch the captain in all his naked glory. He had to get up there and stop the madness before things got any worse. Consequences be damned.

"More, more, MORE," the crowd seemed to be screaming at him. Sean Renard was only too happy to oblige his people. He began to let his defences down. He would show his people his true form and they would love him even more.  
He had only just begun to undergo the change-his skin had just turned leathery and his teeth had begun to grow and twist into gruesome fangs-when he heard an urgent knock at his door.  
He let out an irritated roar and decided to ignore his unwanted visitor.  
He continued to change.  
His eyes, already bright red, fashioned themselves into slits as his skull lengthened and flattened, making room for the two large horns which began poking out of his head.  
His spine straightened out then arched, almost in pain, as two leathery wings burst out of his back.

"Captain, it's me. I know you're in there, and you have to let me in."  
The voice belonged to Nick Burkhardt, one of the detectives working under him; the Grimm.  
"Go away, Nick," he growled through his fangs.  
"Captain, please, it's for your own protection," Nick replied urgently.  
Sighing, Sean slid the balcony doors shut and closed the curtains. Then he quickly put up his defences again and morphed back into his human form.  
"Fine, just let me put something on," he said, rummaging through his laundry hamper.  
Nick felt a twinge of disappointment at that but he decided to let it go. He waited patiently, listening to the scuffling noises from inside. A minute later, Sean opened the door, wrapping a dress robe about himself. Wasting no time, Nick got straight to the point.

"Where are they?" he asked.  
Taken a bit by surprise, the captain responded, "where are what?"  
"The coins, captain. I need to take them back to the precinct."  
"Check the evidence locker, detective, I believe you'll find your coins there."  
"You have to listen to me," Nick was almost pleading by now, "those coins are dangerous. You don't know what they're capable of."  
"Detective, you are out of line," said the captain, stepping an inch closer to Nick so as to make his already impressive height seem menacing, "don't make me warn you twice."

They stood in silence, staring daggers at each other. Nick knew he had to get those coins away from Sean before he did something drastic, but the taller man had made it very clear that he wasn't going to give them up without a fight. Steeling himself for the worst, he did something he had never thought himself even physically capable of doing: he whipped out his gun and pointed it at his boss.  
"I know you have them, and I'm not leaving here without them," he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Burkhardt had waited in the car, cold and dark, for hours watching Sean Renard's house, making sure that the man wouldn't go crazy and kill himself or anyone else under the influence of those coins. He had acted nobly, out of a kind heart, because he cared for Sean and he refused to have his efforts go to waste; Sean could either give him those goddamn coins by choice or by force. There came a time when being a Grimm was more important than being a good cop or even a good person.

His gun still leveled at Sean's head, he said, "I'm no longer pleading with you, captain, I am taking those coins." He began to slowly walk backwards towards the bedroom, and even though his heart was beating at what seemed like a thousand beats a minute, he remained calm on the outside. Sean followed him slowly into the bedroom.  
Nick spotted the coins on full display on the bedside table and reached down for them, only averting his eyes for a second.  
When he looked up, he was staring into the barrel of the captain's Glock 17.

"Drop them," Renard said simply, with the tone of one resigned to do whatever it takes.  
Nick felt his blood begin to boil in anger. The heat rose from the fingers wrapped around the coins and spread to his head. Before he knew what was coming out of his mouth, he said, "not on your life."  
His head filled with a ringing noise followed by the loud, unmistakable ping of a bullet colliding with metal. The captain had fired at him.

"What the fuck!" Nick yelled as he dropped his gun-but not the coins-and clutched at his ears.  
Calmly, the captain flipped his gun, removing the spent cartridge.  
"Hand over the coins, Burkhardt," he said.  
Still in pain and without his gun, Nick looked around for something he could use to defend himself.  
_The lamp!_ a voice seemed to whisper from nowhere.  
Nick grabbed the lamp from Sean's bedside table and smashed it into the captain's forearm.  
Sean let out a howl of pain as the glass bulb shattered and shards tore his skin open. He fired off another shot but this one went wild and missed completely, giving Nick the time he needed. He punched the captain in his mouth, feeling his own skin split open, and kneed him in the groin.  
_That's good, now take us and run!_  
"Take us?" Nick wondered aloud, but now was not the time as Sean had recovered quickly and was now advancing again.  
Nick quickly picked up his gun and leapt over the bed.  
"Captain, we have to stop this. Don't you see what the coins are doing to you?" Nick was back to pleading again.  
"_Assez_!" Sean growled as he dropped his defenses partly and bared his large fangs at Nick. "Drop those coins, Grimm," he said in a roar that shook the paintings on the walls.

Nick felt his knees go weak and he leaned against a wall for support, clutching the coins to his chest. They let off a very comforting warmth and he felt his face grow hot again.  
"You're one of them," he whispered.  
He felt like he was going mad. It was almost like seeing the Hexenbeist for the first time, almost a year ago, but so much worse. There was no way this was happening.  
_He lied to you._  
"You lied to me!" he screamed at Sean. "You knew who I was this entire time!"  
"Yes," replied Sean simply.  
The captain advanced towards him, grinning as he dropped his defences fully and stood, menacing in his wesen form yet strangely beautiful in the eyes of the cowering Grimm.

_He's fucking gorgeous. _  
"You're fucking gorgeous." Nick heard the words but he was having a hard time believing they had come from him. In fact, he was having a hard time believing anything. His head had filled with a thick fog and someone-or something-seemed to be speaking through him, in his own voice, but not with his own thoughts.  
Sean was taken by surprise, enough to melt the grin off his face and replace it with incredulity.  
_Give us to him._  
"You can have them," Nick said abruptly, thrusting his hand forward. The coins seemed to pulse in the middle of his palm like living things fueled by pure evil and a desire to ruin every life they came across. Suddenly, Nick wanted nothing more than for the captain to rip them out of his hand and end this nightmare, but Sean remained stationary, staring into the face of the younger man.  
_You can both share us. And each other._  
"We can both share them..." Nick trailed off, unable to say the rest.  
_And each OTHER._  
The force of the words seemed to snake through him until his head was filled with a sharp pain that only got worse the longer he remained silent.  
"And-and each other," Nick said, averting his eyes from the curious gaze of his captain. "Help me," he whispered as the pain slowly began to subside.  
_You want him. You always have._  
"I want you," Nick said dropping to his knees, "I always have."

It was at that moment that Nick realized that the coins had stopped whispering to him. They had said all they needed to say and the rest was up to him. Even the pain had subsided and his head had cleared. He was back in control of the situation, and the next step was up to him. He knew he could (should!) end this horror by simply standing up and making his way out of the building and back to the station, but then why did that seem like the very last thing he wanted? He wished the coins were still controlling him because then he could have a good explanation for why he reached towards his captain and said, "I-I need to be with you...please."

The captain, moving slowly as though in shock, took a step towards the kneeling Grimm.  
Nick felt himself harden again as the coins began to pulse once more and the world blurred in and out of focus.


	4. A Short History Lesson

There was a secret to the coins that not many people knew about although thousands had experienced the effects of this secret throughout the years. The coins possessed to ability to bring to light the innermost desires of the people in contact with them; desires that the victims of the coins might not even be aware of. This tended to express itself in the most extreme of ways.

Their last owner, a collector named Sam Bertram-a mousy little man-had found out the secret of the coins the hard way.

There had been a woman in his store on the day he received the coins in a mysterious package from the U.K. covered in strange writing. She had inquired about them and he was happily showing them off them he felt a warmth snaking up his fingers and into his brain. Almost before he knew what was happening, he had clasped both hands firmly over her breasts and they refused to let go regardless of how hard he tried and how outraged and disgusted the woman became.

In the end, all got from his great discovery was an eyeful of mace and a stint in the Portland prison system. Since then, he had kept them firmly locked up in a safe in the back of his store where he was free to admire them from time to time but could never be forced to give into his urges.

The coins had remained peacefully enough in that safe until the right moment when they had commandeered his body as an escape vehicle from the murderous Schakale.

The coins could not make their owners act against their will; all they could do was unearth the hidden desires of common men, wesen, and Grimm alike. Usually the desires of those in possession of the coins were limited to power and bloodlust but these men-the Grimm and the bastard Prince-they were different.

It had been a long time since the coins had been used in aid of sexual desire and they aimed to enjoy this encounter as much as the men staring hungrily into each other's eyes, each one surprised at the ferocity with which his hands roamed the other's body.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: A sex scene lies within the words you are about to read. Turn back now if you can't handle it. Also, I was listening to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails on repeat when I wrote this and I recommend listening to it while you read in order to enhance your imagination.**_

With newfound energy coursing through his veins, flowing in a steady stream from the coins in his hand, Nick Burkhardt pulled his captain down slowly to sit on the floor beside him. As Sean Renard was offering no resistance whatsoever, it was very easy for Nick to climb atop him, balancing the bulk of his weight just below Sean's groin. He pressed his erection against Sean's eliciting a soft groan from the older man to accompany the soft swish of fabric against fabric.

He looked down into the face of his captain, feeling his heart begin to race again at the sight of the captain in all his wesen glory. Were those the same eyes that had looked past him, rendering him invisible daily, now glowing red and staring hungrily at him? Were those the same soft, expressive, and utterly kissable lips that had barked out directions time and again, now stretched around large fangs as he panted in anticipation?

Nick leaned down and slid his tongue, agonizingly slowly, around the perimeter of the captain's lips. They had always been beautiful and seeing them this way only presented them in a newer, more exciting and exotic light. The captain leaned his head back, exposing the soft skin of his neck as Nick proceeded to trail kisses, ever so softly, down his chin to his jugular notch.

He marveled at how much trust Sean had placed in him in the small act of merely lifting his head. Sean had exposed his most vulnerable spot-and to a man who less than ten minutes ago had had a gun trained at his head. Nick, remembering what he had done to the captain's hand, reached down and lifted it from where it was resting on the back of his waist. He kissed the scars he had inflicted (which were visible even under Sean's new skin) and ran his tongue up the length of each finger.

The reaction this got from the captain-he reached pulled Nick closer until he was directly on top of his erection and began to rock back and forth-made it clear to Nick that things would have to go faster if either of them was to get any satisfaction from this.

For the first time since he had gotten hold of them, he let go of the coins. Slowly, one by one, he reached up and dropped them unto Sean's bed. The strange thing was that although the coins were no longer in his possession, his head was still filled with that incomparable sense of euphoria and lust and every hair on his body stood rigid with wonder. He really wanted this; the coins had made him realize that.

But he would have to think about that later as there were more important matters at hand i.e. the fact that the captain's breathing had sped up and he had begun to move against Nick in a most urgent manner. Nick decided to slow him down and get things back under control. Although he wanted nothing more than to get pleasure from and to give pleasure to the powerful, dangerous man beneath him, this was not the way he wanted to do it.  
He leaned down and whispered into the place where Sean's ears would be in his human form.  
"Wait."  
Sean looked up quizzically and a little hurt.  
"Why?" He asked.  
Nick responded by standing up and moving away from his captain.

As Sean Renard leapt to his feet to follow after the junior detective, morphing back into his human form, it occurred to him that this moment was all he had ever wanted. Some part of him had always squirrelled away his desire whenever it started to rise because he knew it would be inappropriate on so many levels. But it was as though being near those coins had broken apart the walls keeping his feelings hidden and this had let loose a tidal wave of emotions ranging from admiration to savage lust.

He shoved Nick somewhat roughly against his bedroom wall and before the surprised detective had a second to react, he had shoved his tongue down his throat. Unlike most wesen, Sean had perfected the ability to morph parts of his body into his true form while the rest stayed the same (this move was called the _halb-verwandeln _and it helped that Sean was only half wesen). He found it came in handy sometimes like when he needed to snake his long and flexible wesen tongue down a lover's throat.

Nick groaned in pleasure as Renard's tongue expanded inside his mouth touching everything and exploring the corners and causing a tingling sensation at the base of his spine. He arched his back up until he was grinding into the taller man as best he could. Picking up the hint easily, Sean adjusted his body until he was pushing against the smaller man completely from head to groin and with no regard for balance. Nick let out another groan and gripped Sean's perfect ass, pressing the two men even closer.

He pulled off Sean's dressrobe and holster as quickly as his hands would allow him in his haste to see everything, touch everything, taste everything. He knelt in front of Sean and began to run his tongue along his abs and up to his chest where he latched onto a nipple, biting softly. By an amazing feat of agility, Sean managed to take off his boxers without displacing Nick from his chest. He leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply, taking in the scent of desire in the air.

Nick felt Sean's rock hard member poking into his chest and a thrill ran through him. He felt Sean's long fingers entwine in his hair as he slowly kissed his way downwards. The only thought running through his head was _I want this. I really want this._ And he did, that much was obvious because as soon as he planted a soft kiss at the base of Sean's penis, his went rock solid against his jeans and and he groaned with the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.

He placed his lips at the tip of Sean's penis, tasting the salty precum and slowly, he widened his mouth, moving along the length of it until nearly all of it-as much as he could handle-was inside him. Sean clutched Nick's hair even tighter but Nick didn't mind as he was more preoccupied with finding the right combination of licks, rubs, twists, and kisses to make Sean shiver again and again.

Nick knew he it was torture to move so slowly-that much was obvious from the deep grooves that Sean had clawed into the wall, trying to hold on to himself, so as not to come too quickly-but he really wanted the moment to last as long as possible. Finally he repressed his gag reflex and deep-throated all of Sean's sizeable member.

This seemed to do it for the older man because he whispered in a voice seeming to waver on the edge of madness, "Nick, I swear to god..." he trailed off and looked down pleadingly at the detective.  
Rolling his eyes and smiling as much as he was able, Nick nodded his assent. Sean pounded into the wall with his fists as he came in a steady stream down Nick's throat.

Nick swallowed it all down and licked the tip for extra measure as Sean took his penis out of his mouth. He was a visitor after all. Mustn't make a mess.  
They both lay, exhausted on the floor but the night was far from over.  
From Sean's bed, the coins glowed softly.


	6. And So it Ends

_**A/N: I'm genuinely sorry that it took so long.**_

"Nick?" Sean Renard called out with his eyes firmly shut in case he had imagined the entire evening. He listened for any noises that might prove that the warmth coming from his left side was in fact the resting form of Nick Burkhardt, one of his officers, the Grimm, the only man he'd ever wanted. The only things he was sure of were that he was lying on his carpet, fully naked, and there might or might not have been a similarly naked man next to him.

"Yeah, Sean?" Nick responded after a second of breathless silence.  
"Nothing," replied Sean, smiling to himself, "I just wanted to be sure of you."  
Laughing, Nick rolled over onto his elbow and stared into the eyes of his too-good-to-be-true wesen lover.  
"Winnie the Pooh," he murmured softly leaning in for a kiss, "very classy."

He had intended it to be a simple, sweet kiss on the lips-maybe they would part ways for the night and never speak of it again, or maybe they would snuggle up together under the sheets and dream of the lives they would never have-but when his lips connected with Sean's, he felt himself melt as he had the first time he locked eyes with the captain. There was something beneath those eyes, a fire that burned constantly, seemingly fueled by intense hatred and intense love at the same time; as though there was a certain duplicity to the nature of the beast. It created an aura of power around him and Nick found himself drawn to Sean Renard.

The reality of the situation came flooding back and his head filled with a mix of euphoria and lust. He reached down as Sean was working his magic with that tongue of his, and wrapped his hand around Sean's penis. It quickly sprung to attention. After only a tug or two, Nick felt a rumble coming from deep within the captain and though he knew what was about to come, he was still taken by surprise when Sean stopped kissing him and roughly shoved him against the bedroom wall.

"Oh my god," Nick gasped, gasping for air. Before he could say anything else, Sean had turned him around and pushed him forward until he had to steady himself with his hands against the wall, his back arched slightly. Sean lowered himself and leaned against the shorter man until nearly every inch of their bodies were in contact. Looking down, Nick could see the captain's member poking between his legs right under his own which was standing high at attention against his lower abdomen. He wanted to beg for it, but he seemed to have forgotten most of his vocabulary.

"Oh god," he whispered again as Sean rocked slightly, rubbing both their cocks together.  
"Nick, talk to me," Sean said, almost more of a question than a statement.  
"Oh god," Nick replied.  
"Nick," Sean said, nearly losing his patience.  
"What!"  
"I can't go on until you give consent."  
"Are you shitting me right now?!"  
"Nick..." Sean rocked again eliciting a groan from the detective.  
"Christ. Yes, already! Fucking hell, Renard, get to it."

The captain smiled. He reached into the top drawer on his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lubricant. When he was fully satisfied, he positioned himself behind the detective who at this point was murmuring a rapid stream of curses under his breath. Sean's lips pulled back as he revealed his wesen fangs not for the first time that night. He repositioned the cursing Grimm and he shushed him.

Nick was just about to let off another round of swears when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw that the captain had sunk his teeth into his shoulder and his blood was now dripping down his back and all over the captain's massive chest.  
"You bit me! You fucking- ahhhh."  
The captain had entered him without his knowledge and was now rocking back and forth inside him.  
It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain and Nick couldn't believe they had waited so long to do this-and that it never would have happened if they hadn't both been possessed by goddamn evil coins.

His entire body throbbed; from his head which was driving itself crazy over the fact that he was actually having sex with a man and loving every second of it; to his shoulder which was still bleeding profusely but not, he realized, in an unpleasant way; and down to his lower back which was flaring up with unbelievable pleasure each time his captain thrust into him.

He leaned back and tightened himself around Sean's penis. This must have done it for the captain because before Nick could even find his balance, the captain was thrusting wildly sending wave after wave of pleasure down the detective and, soon enough, wave after wave of his semen.

Nick couldn't hold back anymore and as soon as Sean brought his fingers forward and wrapped them around his penis, he felt a shudder rise up through him, snaking into his head and then back out again almost instantly-like the coins had done but oh god, so much more pleasurably.

Spent and covered with blood and semen, both men lay side by side and stared up at the ceiling, fingers intertwined.

The next morning, Nick was gone and the stains of blood had been bleached off the carpet. Sean rolled over in his bed and face-first into the three gold coins. There was a note attached to them.

Thanks for the memories. You deserve to keep these.  
-Nick


End file.
